1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to user interfaces and, even more particularly, to medically-related interactive user interfaces that are rendered on display devices, which facilitate user interaction with virtual representations of anatomical structures and, some of which, demonstrably reflect the impact of various conditions and treatments on the anatomical structures.
2. The Relevant Technology
Specialized computing devices are now available to benefit almost every aspect of human life. Many of these computing devices include user interfaces through which a consumer is able to provide and receive relevant information. In some instances, for example, a consumer can provide touch input through a user interface to effectively manipulate data that is rendered by software applications on the display screen.
While computers have been used in the medical industry for quite some time to facilitate user interaction with representations of anatomical structures, a need still exists for improved medical applications that are capable of providing relevant information to consumers on-demand and in a user-friendly and intuitive manner. In particular, the medical industry has a need for new and improved user interfaces that are capable of utilizing the increased computational capabilities of current computing devices to further facilitate user interaction with representations of anatomical structures and to demonstrably reflect the impact of various conditions and treatments on anatomical structures through these representations.